Nordmar
Nordmar is the mountainous, northern region, locked in ice and covered in snow. To the north of Nordmar giant icebergs are located, where supposedly the Orcs originated, and from where they begun their invasion. Their families are most probably waiting there, for the return of their men with all the valuables they managed to conquer. Geography It is full of valleys, ridges and mountain chains that make the region almost impassable. Roads cannot be seen because of the snow covering them and there are many traps and abysses hidden under the snowcurtain. Climate is very cold, summers are mild and winters very harsh. Almost all the water, exept the sea, freezes during the winter time. Normally it's very foggy in the valleys, especially in the mornings. High mountains made it impossible to establish a human presence near the shore of Nordmar. Therefore the west of Nordmar is not populated and humans are rarely there. The most populated area is the central part of Nordmar, were people divided into clans, build three larger inhabited areas. All of them are built on a place that is hard to access mainly because of the many dangerous beasts that would simply run and wreak havoc in the houses. So clans have build their dwellings on high hills surrounded by abysses and valleys usually connected to the world only with a bridge. Wolf Clan lies in the south Nordmar, the Hammer Clan is the largest of all clans and is situated in the middle of Nordmar, controlling the ore mines. In the far north-west is situated Fire Clan. In the west there is also small but very important monastery of the Fire Mages. It is high in the mountains and it is hard to access. Not many things grow in Nordmar mostly because of the harsh winters. Forests in Nordmar consist of conifers, mostly pine trees, and evergreen bushes. Regarding plants, a skilled alchemist will still be able to find some useful herbs, but nevertheless they are a rarity in Nordmar. In Nordmar there are many different animals that have adapted to the cold climate. Ice Wolves are tougher than midland wolves and have denser fur. Same goes for Bisons and Ripper Beasts. Sabertooths also live in Nordmar. Nordmarians Nordmarians are people living in Nordmar for almost a thousand years. Their uniting started centuries ago when they started to establish hunting settlements on the grounds of nowadays clans. In that days in Nordmar lived only hunters and traders. But when the orcs started a war and invaded Nordmar, a very strong anti-orc community rose. In all previously hunting camps larger settlements were constructed, forgers were creating large amounts of arms and warriors were trained into most fearsome fighters. That was the time when their difference in skills and interests were brought to light and so clans were established. Wolf Clan remained mostly hunting settlement, they specialized in taming wolves. But they still need warriors, so called orc hunters to defend their clan. Hammer Clan is known for their smiths, who are the only that can forge weapons from pure magic ore. They are also the only clan that can melt such planks – they have their big ore mine and smelting place. The Fire Clan is the only clan that worships Innos. They train best warriors that humans have seen. They are the ones that also served as mercenaries for the king in the First Orc War. Their dwellings are normally made out of wood, only the main hall of the clan is built from stone. Heat is important so every house also has a lot of firewood nearby and a lot of furs are on the walls to keep the warmth inside. Because of the cold farming isn't possible in the land of Nordmar, so Nordmarians normally eat meat only. They also drink a lot of booze, they brew one of the strongest alcoholic drinks Nordmar Noginfog. Hunters wear clothes made from thick pelts to resist the cold. They are equiped with large bows that can penetrate beast's thick skin. They also wear tools for skinning animals. Warriors of the clans usually wear plate armour under wich also fur is applied so that warriors can resist cold. Some are equiped with a round metal shield and Nordmarian sword, other wear massive two-handed war axes that can penetrate orc heavy armor. Economy Goods that are traded between clans are usually hunting trophies, pelts, food and weaponery. Also firewood is very important for clans especially in winter time. Whole teams are sent in the woods to gather enough wood for the clan. Pelts are used mostly for clothing and armor and they are also used as carpets. Sabertooth teeth are used as very hard arrowheads. Hammer clan produces best weapons in the whole world thus being the centre of weapon trade in Nordmar. Centuries ago large amounts of magic ore was traded into midland so that Nordmarians could get goods from that part of the world. But conflict between Nordmar and king Rhobar worsened the relationship with the mainland and so trade between the two countries ceased. Category:Locations